bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Malurus2000/Revival: The Hope 2
Last time, on Revival... Mini Lewa: I'm dying... And I'm pregnant. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Butler: I get a line! *Seriously, guys? You're doing a recap on things that never happened?* C'mon, Narrator, live a little!... Fine, let's get back to looking for things here to salvage... ML: You mean people to rescue? Same difference. Butler: Why does everyone hate me? You were the villain in OUR comedy, and ''we're ''usually the villains, so that has to say something about your likability. Butler: It wasn't my fault that it's always the butler's fault. ML: Look, guys, it's a survivor!!! Oh my... Is that?... Butler: Is that Snoopy's alias? ?: No, Joe Cool ain't that Joe Cool, Joe Cool Joe Cool, man. ML: It's that guy who Mal tried to make popular who had that same name with Snoopy who never caught on because he had the same name as Snoopy but wasn't Snoopy! Joe Cool: It's Joe Cool, man. Wow, OK, he's still alive? Joe Cool: Barely, man, Joe Cool needs some water, food, and blood. We don't have any of that... Except the Butler, he's sort of composed of all those things. Butler: Wait, what? ML: He's right. You have flesh, blood, and the human body is mostly composed of water! Joe Cool: ... *Drool slobber drool.* Butler: YOU CAN'T EAT ME!!! You two... You're trying to kill me, get rid of me... SO I'LL KILL YOU! *Sticks broom at them.* You think your broom will hurt us? Butler: Not a normal broom, but this broom IS A GUN!!! ML: I think you're taking things too drastically... Calm down... Butler: DIE SCUMBAGS! *Shoots... But ML and Nameless stay standing.* Joe Cool: Joe Cool ain't feelin' cool, man... Joe Cool, stay with us!... You... You sacrificed yourself... For us? Joe Cool: It was cool, man... ML: Well, he was pretty much a dead character anyways, had this not revived him only to kill him off... Joe Cool: Goodbye, cool world... Ooh, last words pun. Butler: ... I still have the gun, SUCKERS! Well, shoot... Wait, don't shoot, that's just an expression! I mean, seriously, I don't mean to dig my own grave with it... Dang, another awry expression, this is... Wow, I'm just hurting myself at this point, but hopefully biding time... Butler: Biding time for what?... Darn I'm falling for all the villain stereotypes here... ML: For this! *Uppercuts Butler, takes broom, and shoots Butler in the leg.* Butler: OWWWW! Quick, lock him up! Let's tie him up, bind him, put him in handcuffs, put a blindfold on him, spin him around for the pinata, but it'll only be to taunt him because he won't be able to hit it because of all the ways we tie him up, then throw him in the dungeon, lock it up, and enforce it with adamantium, beskar'gam, and vibranium, with a giant force field around it! Butler: Do you even have all that? ML: The Writers left a lot when they left. Butler: You'll never get away with this! I'll... I'll... Do something... I'll hurt you all... I'll find you... I'll... Probably forget about it and follow you guys along later... I guess we can come back for him later when we need more cast members. For now, LOCK HIM IN IRONS!!! Butler: No! Noooo!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ML: Great, now we need to find a new cast member. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find someone... And I think I know where to find one... ML: Oh? Think about it! Who else is a huge supporting character for BCC? ML: I see... Let's find his office. *Searches around until they find "Mr. Vezon, Attorney at Law".* ML: Vezon? Vezon! Vezon: Huh? Eh?... Whaaaaaat?... It's you guys? Huh... Well, funny you came just now... I was sort of packing some things. ML: What? Vezon: I'm sort of moved out with the new guys. They've been putting me on new cases, a lot more profitable than the old cases I've gotten here. I mean, this might have gotten me popular as a lawyer, but now it's time to become popular AND well-paid, y'know? But we need other people to talk to! Vezon: Fine, I can stick around for a while, but I'm needed soon by the other guys... BIG case, and I need to be well prepared... Alright, then, let's continue... *Will Vezon help the friends to find more people for us to have a cast with? Will the Butler escape before he forgets that he hates our heroes? Will Nameless get more lines this time? Will the handsome, charming Narrator have a bigger role in this? Find out next time, on Revival: The Hope!* Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts